Saigo: Hametsu no Hikari
Saigo: Hametsu no Hikari (Lit. "Final: Light of Ruin") is an ability that belongs to Rosalina. The ability is separated into five parts, separated by East, West, South, North and Center Axis. Shortly after the fight between Rosalina and Vos Mepte, the power was stolen by Pir'oth Ix using a Medallion, but was restored to Rosalina after she was revived by Galactic Nova. Abilities 'Hametsu no Hikari, East: Kyokujitsujin' (Lit. "Light of Ruin, East: Rising Sun Edge") Hametsu no Hikari, East: Kyokujitsujin is the first part of Hametsu no Hikari. Kyokujitsujin creates a heat so powerfu that it can melt any ice and evaporates water for miles. Furthermore, Kyokujitsujin is so hot that it can burn away something as strong as armour, as shown when it burns away both Pir'oth Ix's armour and his Dark Anomaly. It also has the power the tear the ground apart. 'Hametsu no Hikari, West: Damēji Hoshinoken' (Lit. "Light of Ruin, West: Damage Star Sword") Hametsu no Hikari, West: Damēji Hoshinoken is the second part of Hametsu no Hikari. Damēji Hoshinoken makes the user's body untouchable, increasing their body temperature to 15,000,000 degrees, as if they are clad in a star's flames. Damēji Hoshinoken was enough to reduce Pir'oth Ix's dadao into a weapon resembling a butcher's blade. 'Hametsu no Hikari, South: Taoreta Hoshi no Shi' (Lit. "Light of Ruin, South: Dead of the Fallen Star") Hametsu no Hikari, South: Taoreta Hoshi no Shi is the third part of Hametsu no Hikari. Taoreta Hoshi no Shi is an ability used to summon charred skeletal corpses from the ground to attack an opponent. Taoreta Hoshi no Shi has enough power to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, and can summon the corpses of the people killed by the user, allowing the user to pull up certain corpses. The corpses will attack anyone who is deemed an enemy by the user. 'Hametsu no Hikari, North: Tenchi Kaijin' (Lit. "Light of Ruin, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes") Hamtsu no Hikari, North: Tenchi Kaijin is the final part of Hametsu no Hikari. Tenchi Kaijin powers up the user's heat to the maximum and creates a powerful slash that disintegrates everything cut by the slash. It was strong enough to burn away all of Taoreta Hoshi no Shi's skeletons as well as Vos Mepte's arm and most of his torso. 'Hametsu no Hikari, Centre Axis: Mugen no Zen Hikari' (Lit. "Light of Ruin, Center Axis: Total Light of Nothingness") Hametsu no Hikari, Center Axis: Mugen no Zen Hikari is the secret fifth part of Hametsu no Hikari, finalised by Rosalina some time following Pir'oth Ix's defeat. Mugen no Zen Hikari is formed by a tiny spark from the tip of Rosalina's blade. After piercing Dimentio's body, it explodes into a dark orb of sorts that completely envelops him. Rosalina describes this as the power of a dying star that has become a black hole, and will surely kill its target. Thanks to having infused the Chaos Heart in his chest, Dimentio was able to survive, but was transformed into Dimentio EX in the process. Trivia *This ability is based on the Bankai of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Zanka no Tachi, from the Bleach series. Category:Special Techniques